The Key to my Heart
by trishsbiggestfan
Summary: Trish Stratus and Jeff Hardy absolutely hated eachother! Then one fateful night they get trapped in an arena...alone. Will they kill eachother or will fate come into play and rekindle old feelings? Read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

**The key to my heart**

Hey Guys Its Jodie here with my second fic…hope u like it!

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone…I do own a Trish Stratus poster though, but that's as good as it gets Lol.

Trapped!

Trish sat in the womens locker room taking off her wrestling boots after a grueling match that she had just endured as Jeff Hardy's tag team partner. God she hated him. She didn't always hate him though. She used to like him, his smooth hair and soft skin…just the thought of herself ever liking Jeff Hardy sent chills down her spine. She shook off her thoughts as her best friend spoke.**  
**"So how was it working with Jeff?" Amy giggled as she flicked her red hair to one side before picking up her bag.  
"Not funny Amy, you know I hate him…I don't need him to save me, I could have taken them on by myself!"  
"Yeah sure you could have" Amy said sarcastically as she opened the door to leave. Trish picked up her towel and walked into a cubicle starting to undress.  
As soon as she turned on the shower there was a knock at the door. Trish stopped the water to answer the door. She wrapped a towel around herself and opened the door to find Jeff on the other side with a towel on his shoulder.   
"Oh god" she said rolling her eyes  
"Trish do you own clothes...or do you just have a problem with keeping them on?"  
"What do you want Jeff?" Trish said sighing as she was in no mood to see him when she didn't _have_ to.  
"I've come to tell you that Vince wants to talk to us about next weeks match…you should probably come dressed like that seeing as how that's how you got your job in the first place, right?"

Trish didn't respond to his smart mouth comment.

Jeff smirked and lifted his towel and hung it over his other shoulder.  
"Go have a shower hardy you smell awful!" Trish scrunched her nose and slammed the door in his face.

Jeff ripped his towel off his shoulder and gripped it hard as he headed back to the guys locker room for a shower.

'How did you ever like her' Jeff questioned his heart whilst washing himself 'she's a cold hearted…bitch! He used to get lost in her big brown eyes and wonder what it would be like to fell her luscious kissable lips on his. Jeff's thoughts of Trish Stratus were too much for him to handle. He turned on the hot water hoping it would clear his mind. 'Not that it would be hard' Jeff thought, 'its not like I have feelings for her anymore.'

'Great', Trish thought with disgust as she was making her way down the corridor to Mr. McMahon's office, 'now I get to spend even MORE time with Jeff!' She approached the door and fixed her hat and adjusted her boobs before knocking.  
"He's not in" Trish jumped at the voice; she thought she had been alone. She turned to see Jeff Hardy sitting on the floor.  
"How do you know?" Trish questioned.  
"I've obviously already checked Blondie" Jeff laughed.  
"Don't call me that! And why are you laughing?"  
"Because you really are a slut" Jeff replied with a cocky grin.  
"I was just making myself presentable that's all, not that you'd know anything about that!"  
Jeff didn't respond, he wasn't in the mood to argue, they sat in silence for a few more minutes.

"Is it just me or does it seem like there's no one else here?"  
"No shit!" Trish rolled her eyes  
"Oh I just thought you wouldn't notice seeing as how you only think of yourself!" Jeff spat. "Whatever Jeff, I don't have to sit here and put up with this" Trish headed to the door that was only a few meters away. Trish pulled the door but it didn't open, she shook it, but it wouldn't budge.  
'What now?' Jeff mumbled to himself. "Are you sure your pulling it the right way _Blondie_?"  
"Yes Dumbass, I'm pulling it the right way!" Trish retorted rolling her eyes.

Jeff got up and started shaking the door but it didn't open.  
"Oh god we ARE stuck!"


	2. Calling a Truce

Disclaimer: still don't own anything

Calling a Truce

"There's gotta be another way out of here" Trish said as she started to look for another door, while Jeff went in the other direction. "Ill check this way"  
'yeah, like I care' Trish whispered to herself. She took out her cell phone and flipped it open to try and call someone. No signal. 'Great!' she slammed it shut and put it back into her pocket.  
She approached another door and tried to open it but it was also locked. She decided to give up and head back. She noticed the lights along the corridor were flicking off one by one.  
'Oh god' Trish said to herself starting to panic, she had no idea where she was in the building, she wanted to call for Jeff but she didn't want him to think she needed him.

Jeff kept trying to open every door he saw but none of them would budge.   
'Fuck' he kicked the door in anger, 'Things can't get any worse than this' WRONG! All of a sudden he noticed the lights flickering then eventually turning off. He had no idea how to get anywhere in the building with the lights off. He started walking slowly making sure he didn't trip up over anything, when he suddenly heard a woman's cry. 'Trish?' he whispered, his mind went blank, he didn't know where the voice was coming from.  
"Trish where are you?" he called and set off in the direction of her voice. He began to panic. What happened to her? Was she ok?

Jeff heard a tiny whimper.  
"Trish? what happened?" Jeff asked worriedly as he ran over to the direction of her voice. He knelt down and felt around until he came across her tiny frame lying on the ground shaking.  
"I fell" came her soft reply.

Jeff felt around behind her and by the feel of it, she'd tripped over the stairs.   
"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Jeff sounded worried  
"No I'm fine," Trish tried to get up but her head was spinning. She felt her body stumble backwards but was grabbed by a strong pair of arms steadying her.  
"Whoa, easy darlin, I gotcha." 'Did he just call me darlin?' Trish thought.

"C'mon, I know where we should go" Jeff picked her up and carried her towards the ring. He felt her tiny hand fall upon his chest. He felt all the feelings he'd had for the beautiful Canadian 2 years ago all rushing back. He smiled to himself and walked down the ramp with Trish in his arms.

Jeff put Trish down gently on the mat and walked back up the ramp. He'd used to watch the guys behind the curtain work before his matches so he knew how to switch the back up lights on. Jeff flicked a switch out the back and his entrance music blasted through the P.A. system. He came out and did his little dance at the top of the ramp causing Trish to giggle.

Jeff walked up the stairs and entered the ring.  
"What's that…in your hand?" Trish asked still laughing  
"Food" Jeff held out his hand, "want some?" Trish smiled, "Sure." Jeff returned the smile and dropped some Skittles into her hand. Trish giggled once again. "You call that food?"

Jeff laughed, "It's all I could get out of the machine." Trish smiled and dropped some into her mouth.

Jeff looked over at her and gave her a small smile. Trish turned her head and returned the smile.

The smile sent shivers down her spine and for the first time in 2 years Trish had begun to actually see the real Jeff Hardy, the one she had once fallen in love with. Not only did she see him again…she actually _felt_ him.

They looked into each others. It seemed they knew what the other was thinking…like they were looking into each others souls.  
Jeff slowly closed the distance between them, still looking deep in her eyes. He leaned in and slightly tilted his head.  
"Uhh…It's getting late" Trish stood up quickly a little flushed, she practically ran to the back. As soon as she was out of sight Trish leaned back on the wall running her hand through her sleek blonde hair. 'I still love you Jeff' Trish whispered to herself pulling back the curtain to see a saddened Jeff still in the same position as he was before Trish had left.  
Jeff sat in the ring heartbroken, he loved Trish and the one time he tried to show her how he felt, she ran.

Trish was lying on the couch in the ladies bathroom trying to get to sleep but all she could think about was Jeff. Was he really going to kiss her? Why was she thinking about him? 'Oh god I've fallen for him!' Trish thought to herself. She had thought about this on more than one occasion, they were so right for each other. She set off back to the ring to tell him how she felt…


	3. Alone and in love

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update I've been really busy. And I met Trish the other day! It was the best day of my life! Any way on to my story…

Disclaimer: yeah still don't own anything…except Trish's autograph! Yes be jealous Lol...

Alone and in love

Jeff sat up as the lights above him flickered on; he squinted his eyes and turned to look at the blonde standing outside the ring looking at him. "I got cold" Trish said quietly with a shy smile. Jeff tapped the mat next to him for Trish to sit next to him. Trish slowly entered the ring and sat.  
"I'm sorry about before, I…" he was cut off when Trish softly placed her finger on his lips.  
"Jeff, I don't know what's happening, but I do know that I've never felt this way about anyone," Trish placed Jeff's hand on her heart "you're the only guy that makes my heart beat fast and slow at the same time"   
Jeff leaned in slowly. Tingles shot up Trish's spine as their lips met.

Reluctantly Jeff pulled back. His hand traveled from her chest to her cheek. He leaned closer and touched his forehead to hers gently. They both smiled and looked into each others eyes.  
"I've waited so long for this" Jeff said, his voice barely above a whisper. Trish touched her lips to his once again. It was the most amazing kiss they had ever experienced, so full of passion and hunger. Slowly Jeff laid her down on the mat kissing her slowly. His tongue swept over her bottom lip and eventually she allowed him entry, returning the kiss with as much passion and tenderness. Trish ran her hand underneath his shirt desperately trying to pull it off. Eventually Jeff broke the kiss momentarily allowing her to get rid of it. Almost instantly Trish locked her lips with his again. His hands traveled up and down her sides playing with the hem of her baby-t. Jeff pulled it over her head and began placing lavishing kisses on her neck. Trish let her eyes flutter closed; "Oh Jeff" Jeff made his way back up to her lips with a tender kiss. He looked down into her mesmerizing hazel eyes. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked politely. Trish smiled back up at him. She lifted her head slightly and whispered into his ear, "I've never been more ready in my life." Jeff smiled and placed a light kiss on the tip of her nose. He kissed her slowly. She arched her back allowing him to reach underneath and undo the clasp of her bra. He pulled away slightly and observed her almost naked form. "You're so beautiful Trish" It was as if he had seen her for the very first time, and she was stunning. He leaned back down and kissed the woman he loved. She returned the kiss. She couldn't imagine ever having been without the man above her. He was amazing…and she? She was in love.


End file.
